


Cuddles & Cartoons

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Just a fluffy little Sunday morning drabble based on 13x16
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Cuddles & Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!
> 
> xo

Alex was roused from her sleep by what sounded like children's music and soft murmurs, followed by soft giggles. She rolled over, glancing at the clock as she sat up, surprised that she had slept past nine. She slipped out of bed, compelled by the sound laughter and smell of coffee, and made her way to the bathroom to go through her morning ablutions before walking out into the living room.

The scene before her made Alex stop and lean against the doorway, her lips curling into a smile and her chest filling with warmth.

They had been able to convince Simon's ex-fiancé to leave baby Olivia with them for one night and had been mooning over the little girl ever since. Seeing Olivia interact with children at work had always warmed Alex's heart, but it was nothing compared to watching her lover relaxed at home with her niece.

Alex had caught herself unconsciously pressing a hand to her stomach, imagining what it would be like to carry Olivia's children, to give birth to a little girl with Olivia's big brown eyes and sparkling smile. And though the thought of having children tended to scare Alex, the image of having children with Olivia made her feel anything but.

A tiny hand on her bare leg pulled Alex from her reverie and she looked down, immediately smiling wide at the sight of the tiny brunette gazing up at her with wide, curious eyes.

Alex squatted, pulling baby Olivia into her arms and pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. "Good morning munchkin," she cooed softly, running gentle fingers through the baby's soft locks before lifting her and straightening out.

"Good morning beautiful."

Alex pulled her gaze from the baby to Olivia, smiling at her lover and leaning in to press a light kiss to Olivia's lips. She hummed happily when Olivia pressed back, pulling away with a chuckle when she felt a very wet kiss pressed against her cheek. Turning back to the baby, Alex reciprocated the kiss, blowing a raspberry into baby Olivia's neck and reeling in the giggles caused.

"Thank you for the kiss sweetie," Alex said, tickling the baby's tummy gently. She glanced at Olivia and winked. "Thank you for the kiss too."

Olivia grinned, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks before turning and heading into the kitchen. "Why don't you sit with her on the couch Lex? I'll bring you your coffee."

Alex nodded, bouncing baby Olivia in her arms as she made her way to the couch. "What are we watching today sweetheart?" she asked the babbling toddler, settling on the couch with Olivia in her lap.

Olivia wandered back from the kitchen, handing Alex her coffee with a smile before settling next to her on the couch. Alex hummed happily when she felt the brunette wrap a strong arm around her shoulders, snuggling into her side happily as baby Olivia babbled at the little cartoon princess on the TV.

And there they stayed, cuddling together on the couch, sharing giggles and kisses and Cheerios until their stomachs started to growl. Olivia made pancakes, and as Alex watched her lover feed her niece, she knew she had found her new favorite way to spend Sunday morning.


End file.
